Unknown Treasures
by melanieintn
Summary: Edward has found the love of his life, Bella; he is also going to be a daddy. Come share in the joys of Daddyward and Momella. E/B, canon, AU, Vampire, Lemon, One-Shot, BD Timeline, Entry for Who's Your Daddy in the Fornicatin' Father's Day O/S Contest


**Entry in the FORNICATIN' FATHER'S DAY Contest**

**Title: Unknown Treasures**

**Author: melanieintn**

**Genre: Romance/Supernatural/Canon/AU**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Word Count: 4333**

**PLEASE VISIT THE OTHER CONTEST ENTRIES:[**http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/community/Fornicatin_Fathers_Day/91903**]**

**Summary: ****Edward has found the love of his life, Bella; he is also going to be a daddy. Come share in the joys of Daddyward and Momella. E/B, canon, AU, Vampire, Lemon, One-Shot, BD Timeline, Entry for Who's Your Daddy in the Fornicatin' Father's Day O/S Contest**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Set in Breaking Dawn and the differences in the original story are as follows: Jake is not in the picture; the pregnancy lasts seven months and is not as difficult on Bella; since the pregnancy is not endangering Bella, Edward is not upset about it.

~ooo000ooo~

**Edward POV:**

Who would have ever thought that I would be a father? Not me, that was for sure; I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. Now, not only was I not alone, but I had a child on the way. Never in my wildest imagination could I have dreamed up such a wonderful scenario. I would have to let you in on a little secret. I was not supposed to be able to have children. At least that was what I had always believed. I was always told that vampires were infertile; frozen in time with no ability to procreate. Well, thankfully for me, that was a myth. It was just one more to add to the long list of myths about vampires.

As I lay here, not only was I watching my beautiful mate sleep, but I was watching her cradle our wondrous treasure within her body. She only had a couple of weeks left of the pregnancy, and Carlisle planned to take our son by c-section. By the measurements that he had taken and the intelligence that our son seemed to already possess, the length of the pregnancy was just a few months shy of a normal human gestation period. So he planned to take him early enough in the pregnancy to ensure that Bella was not harmed by trying to have him naturally. We didn't want to take the chance of the baby trying to leave his mother of his own accord. We had researched, and that was part of the myths of hybrid babies; they would tear their way out of the mother, which in turn would kill her.

Bella wanted to try for a second baby after she had completely healed from this pregnancy. So we were taking every precaution that this pregnancy would go off without a hitch. Then, she wanted to be changed, so that she could be with me forever.

Her luscious body had been calling to me all night. It was no longer safe for us to have sex, but we still enjoyed each other's bodies. I really enjoyed the delicious liquid that came from her breasts. I would have thought that her milk would have to be expelled like any other human food or drink, but my body seemed to absorb it like it would blood. But she needed her rest, and I would just have to practice patience as she and my little one slept. He knew she needed rest too, and he tried to time his naps when she was resting. I had explained to him that she was more fragile than him or me, and he had to be gentle with her. So he restrained himself from kicking or stretching as the space he was encased in kept getting smaller. That was another reason that Carlisle would need to take him sooner rather than later. He was running out of room, and it was becoming uncomfortable for him.

Morning dawned bright and early, and we had begun our normal daily routine. For several weeks now, Bella was becoming less and less mobile. So I would help her out of bed and into the bathroom for her morning routine. I would then assist her in getting dressed, and then carried her to the kitchen table. We would then discuss our plans for the day as I fixed her breakfast, which included a glass of tomato juice mixed with blood. She said it disguised the real ingredient and gave it some tang. Who was I to argue? As long as she got what she and the baby craved, and it was satisfying to her; I would serve it to her any way she liked.

That is where today found us; I was fixing her breakfast, and she was sipping her tomato juice/blood morning cocktail.

"So, are we settled on the name of Charles Edward? Are you sure Carlisle will understand?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sure he will understand. He will get to remain in the child's life, and that will be his consolation for us not using his name for the baby. We will be using the names of our human fathers, and he will understand. He is just ecstatic that he will be a grandpa. He, like me, thought it was an impossibility for this type of miracle," I said.

"I don't think anyone expected us to become parents. When Esme designed this cottage, she only gave us one guest bedroom. That will be the nursery, but we will need an additional room for the other baby we want to have. Our closet is large enough to become an extra room; I have no idea how Alice talked Esme into incorporating such a monstrosity into her house plans," she said.

"Don't worry about the lack of space, Love. By the time we will need an extra bedroom, we will have to move to our new location. The family will have been here too long as it is, and it will be time to move to a different location. Your change will be closing in on us, and we will need to be residing in a secluded area. Plus, you know Alice would die if she thought you were going to turn that closet into a bedroom. That was her masterpiece creation that she assisted Esme in building," I said as I handed her a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and jam.

"Alright, then I won't worry about the lack of bedrooms. I will just enjoy this time with you and the family. I need to spend more time with dad too, since we will have a limited amount of time that we will be residing here in Forks," she said as she began to eat her breakfast.

~o0o~

The two weeks were finally up, and it seemed like the timing was just about right. The baby was extremely cramped and was becoming uncomfortable in his tight surroundings. Carlisle had an operating room set up in one of their guest bedrooms with all the necessary equipment that would be needed for the delivery. Everyone in the family had gone hunting last night, and all were fully prepared for the operation and the smell of blood. Carlisle had also set up an air filtration system to clean the air in the room, so that it would not permeate throughout the house and possibly cause a dangerous situation for Bella.

Bella wanted to remain awake for the procedure, so he had the necessary equipment to give her an epidural.

Since I could read the baby's mind, and he could read mine; I was able to communicate quite well with him. As Carlisle proceeded with Bella's anesthetization, I was able to keep little Charlie informed of his situation. Even though he didn't understand everything that was going on outside his mommy's body, he knew that we were working to get him out and keep his mommy safe.

After the anesthesia took effect, Carlisle started the operation. Carlisle discovered that he couldn't cut the amniotic sack with his scalpel; and I had to bite through it, so that he could deliver the baby. He handed me our little boy, and I marveled at his beauty. He may have been a boy, but he was beautiful and he looked so small in my hands.

After the baby was removed, Carlisle was able to easily remove the amniotic sack and afterbirth. He then quickly closed up the incision that already seemed to be healing. He said that since the baby was part vampire and the amniotic sac seemed to be vampiric in nature that it was possible that some venom was present in her system; and that would allow her to heal more quickly than a normal human.

As Carlisle was working on Bella's incision, I quickly weighed and measured him. I then carried little Charlie up to Bella's head so that she could get a good look at him.

"Oh, Edward, he is beautiful; isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, Love; he is beautiful. I was just thinking the same thing. He looks like he is going to have your brown hair, but my green eyes. We will have to wait until he is cleaned up before we can be sure about the hair color though," I said.

"Can I hold him?" she asked. I hesitated a moment before handing him to her.

"Charlie, remember what I said about mommy being fragile? You can't bite her or squeeze too hard, alright little man?" I asked him. He let me know through his thoughts that he understood, and he knew to be careful with mommy and not bite her.

I laid him down on her chest, and she cradled him to her. He radiated contentment and love just as he had when she had been carrying him. He started nudging around on her breasts and his instincts were telling him that food was near. I knew even human babies wanted to nurse right after they were born. However, I was afraid he would bite her; but before I could respond to his actions, she had uncovered her breast. He immediately latched on to the nipple and had begun to suckle. He made eye contact with me and let me know that he would not bite her; he would never hurt his mommy. I immediately relaxed.

"After you get through feeding him, we need to get you both cleaned up and presented to the family. They are going stir crazy down in the living room. Poor Jasper is sitting outside the door soaking up all the contentment that is coming from in here to counteract all the excitement and anxiousness that is coming from downstairs," I told Bella.

She just laughed and told him through the door that she was definitely content and happy. She told him to spread it around to everybody, and maybe it would calm everyone down.

Carlisle was through with Bella and told me to call for Esme and Rose when Charlie had finished feeding. He said that they wanted to clean him up and get him dressed. Bella had switched breasts, and I was just mesmerized by the scene. I was witnessing the most wondrous act that I have ever seen. I bent down to kiss my son's tiny cheek, and then I kissed Bella on the cheek and forehead.

I was feeling so much pride and joy; I almost felt as if I were going to burst at the seams. It was difficult to contain it all. When little Charlie was done feeding, I called Esme and Rose up to take Charlie. I explained to him what was going on, and that he would soon be back in his mother's arms. Neither one of them seemed to want to part with each other.

Esme and Rose came to get Charlie, and I carried Bella to my old bedroom's en-suite. I looked at her incision and could tell it was healing, and her stomach had already visibly started to shrink. I decided it would be safe for her to take a bath and it would make her feel better too.

After she had her bath and I had gotten her dressed, we met up with Esme and Rose in the nursery. Little Charlie was clean, dressed, and ready to be presented to the rest of the family. Esme placed him in Bella's arms, and I carried them both downstairs.

"Hey, everyone, I would like to present Charles Edward Cullen. He weighs eight lbs. five oz. and is 21 inches long," I said as I carried them over to the couch and sat down with them still in my arms. After little Charlie's clean-up, you could tell his hair was going to be a dark mahogany color with copper highlights. Everyone was oohing and awing over him, and big Charlie was boasting that he had his brown curly hair. Bella soon grew tired, and we left little Charlie downstairs to get to know the rest of the family. I took her to my old room, and I lay down with her as she took a nap. I let my mind rest as well; I had been so worried about the procedure. But I was worried needlessly because everything turned out perfectly.

~o0o~

Six weeks had passed, and Carlisle had given us the okay to proceed with our plan to get pregnant again. Bella's body had only taken a couple of weeks to heal, but he wanted to make sure that her body was back to full strength before she became pregnant with another hybrid baby. He knew the reason we were rushing about becoming pregnant again. Everyone knew Bella's views on not wanting to be too much older than I was when I was changed. She wanted to look the same age as me physically.

The family was keeping little Charlie overnight while we had a romantic night at home. I commandeered Alice to get our room ready for us. I knew she would be the best one for the job while I kept Bella occupied at my parents' house. As we entered the cottage, I was overcome with the scent of freesia, lavender, and roses. Bella must have been able to smell the scents also because she immediately went to the bedroom door and slowly opened it; she loudly gasped. The bed was covered in rose petals, and there were candles everywhere. The room was immersed in a warm glow, and it made Bella look more like an angel than she already did. There was also low romantic music playing on her ipod.

"This is all for you, Love. I wanted this night to be special. I could barely contain myself while waiting for you to heal. I have been looking forward to this night for a long time. It is almost going to be like ravishing you for the first time again. I love you, Bella," I softly said.

She turned to me with tears in her eyes and said: "This is so special, and you are always surprising me at every turn. I usually don't like surprises, but I love this one. I love you so much, and I can't believe I get to keep you forever."

I pulled her closed to me and enveloped her in a kiss. We began to slowly remove each other's clothes; and I barely had her down to her sexy black underwear, when she started pushing me onto the bed. I could tell she was as eager for tonight as I was. I let her take the lead, and I lay down on the bed as she climbed in on top of me. She reminded me of a cat on the prowl, and oh, she was hot and sexy.

She kissed and nipped her way up my body, and I could barely contain myself as I tried to lie still on the bed. The one part of my body that I couldn't contain was twitching trying its best to reach out to her. It was like it had a mind of its own, and it knew exactly where it could find relief and satisfaction. She continued to tease me with her hot mouth and small hands that travelled seductively over my body. When she finally made it up to my mouth where her luscious plump lips caressed mine, I quickly flipped us over and seductively whispered in her ear, "My turn."

Her body shuddered underneath mine, and I took my time teasing and nipping at her ear, neck, and shoulder. I ripped off her only pieces of clothing that I hadn't removed from her. They may have been sexy black underwear; but at that moment, they were offensive and covering what I desired most. I massaged and caressed her voluptuous breasts that were heavy and full from carrying our son's sustenance. Even though, I partake of her milk almost as often as the baby did.

I latched onto her nipple and suckled her as if I were a starving man. It seemed as if I were; she satisfied an inner craving in me that I did not even know had existed. My chest rumbled with the purr that rose from my body any time that we were intimate, or when she needed my help in remaining calm. It was a sound that I had never made in my life before she existed. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair as she tried to pull me closer to her. After I had drained both of her breasts of milk, I moved down her body licking and sucking. I left little marks all over her body; I was claiming her as mine.

I gently spread her legs open and delved into her white hot heat. It was almost like sinking into an open flame, and I was there to quell that fire. I placed my cool tongue against her hot swollen nub, and she screamed out in ecstasy. I sucked and licked and was able to bring her to completion without even entering her smoldering center. She seemed to have as much pent up sexual need as I did.

I climbed back up her body and brought her legs up with me. My clothes had long been shed, and my manhood stood ready and waiting for service. With her legs pulled back and her wide open for me, I swiftly, but gently, entered her hot center. She screamed and moaned and was almost incoherent. She had not completely come down from her first orgasm, and she was quickly building into her next one. The look on her face was pure ecstasy, and I felt exceedingly happy that I was the one that had put that look on her face. She was the love of my life, and I would do anything to elicit that reaction as often as I could.

My rhythm was quickly building, and I couldn't contain the growls that were vibrating through my chest. She was mine; she was everything I had ever asked for, plus things I didn't even know I wanted. I looked into her deep brown eyes and tried to send her all the love and devotion that was contained in me. She looked to be doing the same for me. I then came with a roar as her body seized around me with a scream. That is how our night continued until she fell asleep with a look of complete satisfaction on her face, and I hugged her to me with same look of euphoria on my face as well.

~o0o~

A few months later on Father's Day, Bella awoke with her now usual cravings of eggs. I was hoping I knew what that meant, but I was going to be patient and wait for her to tell me. She wanted to eat outside and enjoy the fresh air. The flowers were now blooming in our little oasis outside the cottage, and we both enjoyed sitting outside now that it was warmer. I fixed her breakfast and took it outside where she was already sitting. Little Charlie had spent the night at my parents' house, and we would be heading that way soon so that Esme and Bella could prepare the feast they had in plan for Charlie. After enjoying our time outside, we headed inside to get ready for our day.

We were all excited for our first real Father's Day celebration. Carlisle had always been a father figure to us, but this Father's Day seemed different and even more special. I was a real father of my own child, and we had two proud grandpas and two proud uncles as well. Esme and Bella were in the kitchen preparing some of Bella's dad's favorite dishes since he was the only father that actually ate. Everyone else was in the family room playing with little Charlie. He seemed to be growing and developing faster than a normal baby. His brain capacity was extremely well-developed, but his body was only growing at a slightly accelerated rate.

I could tell by the little I could read Charlie's mind that he had noticed the difference in little Charlie and all of the Cullens in general. He had decided it was probably a good reason that we didn't divulge our secrets, and he had made up his mind to just ignore the differences. He wanted to remain in his daughter and grandson's life, and he figured that rocking the boat and asking a lot of questions would not be the way to go about it. So he happily played ignorant and was in our lives almost daily. Bella would tell him which nights she would be cooking, and he would always show up for dinner and playtime with little Charlie. We would also let him know when we're having alone time, and Esme would then invite him to her house. She loved to cook and that gave her a reason to practice her skills.

We had a very relaxing dinner; we had stopped pretending to eat around Charlie, and he didn't seem to mind at all. He was greatly appreciative of having all his favorite dishes available, and he left the table full and happy. Esme and Bella then made him individual plates that could be frozen and ate at a later time.

After the ladies finished putting the food away, it was time for the gift giving. We had gotten Charlie a tackle box filled with all the latest new fishing gadgets that were on the market. We had located online an old vampire hunting kit and thought it would be perfect for Carlisle. Charlie raised his eyebrows at the gift, but Carlisle was ecstatic. He told me through his mind that it had been hundreds of years since he had seen one of these.

Bella then handed me a small beautifully wrapped box. I opened it up and inside was a piece of folded paper. I unfolded the paper and out fell an ultrasound photo. I looked at the paper and it read:

"_Happy Father's Day! Congratulations Daddy, we are having twins!"_

I picked up the photo, and I was speechless; there in black and white were my two new babies. I was going to be a daddy again. I turned to Bella and picked her up.

"Thank you," was the only words that I repeated over and over.

She had made me the happiest man that walked the face of the earth. Everyone in the room had unshed tears in their eyes, and they wanted to see the photo. I handed it to them as I continued to cling to Bella and the life she held within her. She meant more to me than life itself; and I would continue to be in awe of her as she showered me with unknown treasures that I never knew could exist.

~ooo000ooo~

**A/N**: Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. Remember, I can't respond to your reviews, if you have your PMs turned off. FF has changed their system and if I can't PM or email you, then I can't respond to you. All the following links are on my profile page, if you don't want to deal with removing the spaces.

**Home Blog: **http:/ /melanieintn .blogspot .com/

**Unknown Treasures Blog Page: **http:/ /melanieintn .blogspot .com/p/unknown-treasures .html


End file.
